Mistesimal
by E-61
Summary: Kau takkan tahu apa yang selama ini kau punya hingga apa yang kau punya itu kini menjadi milik orang lain.. jika itu terjadi, apa kau akan mencoba merebutnya kembali? "Kau tahu, Kyouya... untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa bersyukur karena pernah dicintai olehmu..."


Siapa yang percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama yang penuh hasrat membunuh?

Diantara ratusan ribu jiwa manusia yang hidup, ada satu jiwa yang mempercayainya.

Diantara ratusan ribu detik yang bergerak bersamanya, ada satu detik yang selalu ingin ia ulang dan nikmati.

Tidak dengan darah, tidak dengan senjata...

'_Kufufufu..'_

Cukup dengan kata dari satu jiwa yang dibalut kabut...

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku menyukaimu...__'_

Kata yang kini membuatnya membenci satu detik dan satu manusia itu. Membenci dan mencintainya sekaligus.

* * *

**- Mistesimal -**

**.**

Story** © E-61  
**

Original Character **© Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dalam kabut terdapat material padat yang berhamburan... kemudian terjadi saling tarik menarik antar sesamanya..." (Chamberlin-Moulthon)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Konbanwa..._"

Satu helai kelopak sakura turun memberi warna pada malam terakhir musim dingin. Satu malam dingin terakhir yang seharusnya dinikmati dengan kehangatan.

"_Herbivore_..." _onyx _miliknya terlihat sedikit bercahaya, Hibari sedikit mempererat mantel hitam yang ia kenakan. Memandang tajam ke arah sosok di depannya.

Meski hanya dalam bentuk bayangan, namun Hibari bisa mengenalinya dengan baik. Terutama dengan ciri khas yang berbeda dari kebanyakan.

Bayangan itu memiliki pucuk seperti nanas pada kepalanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyouya..."

"..."

Sinar bulan sedikit banyak menyinari sosok bayangan tersebut, dan membuatnya tidak lagi menjadi bayangan.

Kini sosok itu menjadi manusia. Lebih tepatnya ilusionis.

"Panggil aku Mukuro seperti biasanya, Kyouya..."

_Onyx _itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan semakin tajam.

"Aku akhirnya pulang untukmu, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sebuah tonfa berada tepat di leher sang ilusionis. Tajam dan juga menyakitkan.

"Apa yang harus kurindukan darimu, _herbivore_?"

* * *

Sudah lama...

"Aku sangat membencimu, _herbivore..."_

Kerinduan itu terkikis menjadi sesuatu yang lain...

"Kau mungkin memang pantas untuk membenciku..."

Kebencian.

"Ya, kau dengan semua ilusimu..."

"Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit terhibur, karena kau pernah menyukai ilusi seperti aku.."

Tapi, sebesar apapun rasa benci itu ada, sekuat apapun rasa benci itu mendominasi.

"Karena itu aku merindukanmu, Kyouya"

Cinta bisa menariknya sekali lagi.

* * *

Sang ilusionis memeluknya setelah memastikan tonfa milik sang _skylark_ sudah tidak berada dalam genggamannya lagi. iris dwiwarna itu menyiratkan senyum getir yang tidak bisa dibuat oleh bibirnya sendiri, dan mengarahkan wajah pucat sang _skylark _untuk melihat senyum getir di matanya.

"Kau tahu... kalau kau tidak akan menikah dengan **dia**, aku pasti akan melakukan apa yang biasa kulakukan dulu."

Iris dwiwarna itu terpejam, menghalangi _onyx _yang membulat dengan sempurna. Dan dengan lihai, sang ilusionis mencumbu _skylark._

Seperti kucing yang sedang menjilat susu. Begitu cepat dan manis.

"Hn—nnn..."

Begitu selesai, iris dwiwarna itu kambali terlihat. Memandang _skylark _yang kini terlihat begitu menggoda dalam pelukannya.

Kabut nafsu pun menguasai sang ilusionis, membuatnya ingin menguasainya. Secara utuh. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya sehingga _skylark _yang masih dalam pelukannya itu berada di bawahnya.

"Hentikan, _herbivore_..." sang _skylark _mencoba membebaskan diri, "kau tahu kalau aku sangat membencimu..."

"Bohong... kau hanya berpura-pura membenciku"

"Aku tidak—"

Iris dwiwarna itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Hibariterdiam.

"Maaf.." sang ilusionis kembali menciumnya, jauh lebih singkat dan tidak selihai sebelumnya. Kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud untuk membantu sang _skylark _bangun.

Yang dijawab dengan tepisan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bukan _herbivore_." Hibari membersihkan mantelnya dari salju yang mengotori. Hingga ia tidak menyadari iris sang ilusionis yang kembali menatapnya dengan getir.

"Tapi kau akan menjadi _herbivore..._"

Satu kelopak sakura kembali menyentuh permukaan tanah, diiringi dengan hujan salju.

"Tidak lama lagi..."

Mukuro memandang langit yang tidak berhiaskan apapun. Hanya warna hitam. Keemudian memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tangan Hibari.

"Anggaplah itu hadiah pernikahan dariku... semoga **dia **bisa membahagiakanmu melebihi yang aku bisa"

"Sudah pasti... karena kasih sayang darinya nyata... bukan ilusi sepertimu, Mukuro..."

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku..."

Tubuh sang ilusionis berubah jadi ratusan—atau mungkin ribuan kelopak bunga sakura. Menghilang bersama hembusan angin malam.

"_Arriverderci_..."

* * *

_Harus kuakui, aku memang merindukanmu... Mukuro.._

_Merindukan detik dimana senyum licik dan dentingan tridentmu bersinkronisasi dengan tonfaku  
_

_Merindukan detik dimana senyum bahagia dan sentuhan dingin ilusimu memberi kehangatan  
_

_Detik dimana aku belajar mencintai... dan juga membencimu.  
_

_Hingga akhirnya aku mendapat apa yang kuinginkan saat pernah mencintaimu.  
_

_Orang yang akan mencintaiku dengan tulus... meski itu bukan kau...  
_

* * *

"..ya..."

"Kyouya..."

"Ng.."

Hibari membuka kedua matanya, mendapati dirinya terbaring di ruangan yang hanya mengandalkan sinar matahari. Pening sedikit banyak memenuhi kepalanya.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi..."

"Akhirnya kau terbangun juga, Kyouya... aku khawatir karena kau berkeringat dingin saat aku bangun tadi"

Hibari menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati sosok pria bersurai kuning keemasan berdiri di belakangnya dengan secangkir kopi di tangan.

"Kau tidak enak badan?"

Hibari menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Hibari terdiam sesaat, kemudian kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Syukurlah.." Pria itu mengacak-acak rambut Hibari pelan sambil tersenyum. Mencium pipinya pelan dan memberikan cangkir kopi yang sedari tadi ia pegang padanya.

"Minumlah, biar kau merasa lebih baik... dan ngomong-ngomong aku menemukan ini di samping bantalmu," pria itu memberikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura. "Kupikir kau tidak suka dengan bunga sakura"

"..."

* * *

Hari pertama di musim semi dengan kelopak bunga sakura memenuhi mata setiap orang yang terpaku pada sepasang kekasih yang mengikrarkan sumpah untuk saling menjaga dan mencintai.

"Selamat, Hibari-san"

Ucapan untuknya datang silih berganti baik dari orang yang ia kenal maupun tidak, termasuk juga pujian serta ucapan selamat yang ditujukan untuk pria yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum bahagia.

Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya diam memandangi setiap orang di sekelilingnya. Khusus hari ini, ia harus bersabar berada di keramaian. Setidaknya hingga ia diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan acara yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Silahkan nikmati pestanya"

Akhirnya...

Kini ia bisa menyendiri. Menikmati kehangatan musim semi bersama pria bersurai kuning keemasan yang setia bersamanya sambil duduk di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang dibencinya.

* * *

Jauh dari suasana yang hangat dan penuh kebahagiaan, sepasang iris dwiwarna memandang kosong ke arah keduanya. Namun sedikit tersenyum melihat hadiah pemberiannya dikenakan dengan baik oleh sang _skylark_.

"Kau tahu, Kyouya... untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa bersyukur karena pernah dicintai olehmu. Dan perasaan itu bukan ilusi... karena itu..."

sepasang iris itu tertutup kemudian menghilang bersama pemiliknya.

"Berbahagialah... karena perlahan tapi pasti aku akan menemuimu lagi, bukan dengan ilusi yang kau benci.."

* * *

"Aku akan menemuimu.. seutuhnya.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+Owari+  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :  
**

Ah, lagi-lagi saya meracau di sini... udah lama kekurangan stok lemon ya beginilah *lagi-lagi alasan*

Dan.. ini hanya pengisi waktu luang sebelum nanti bertarung dengan ujian, TO, UN, dan ujian yang menguras otak lainnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali melanjutkan cerita baru.. tapi belum bisa... hhh...

Ah, untuk cerita ini saya dapet referensi dari teori planetesimal (yang anak IPS mungkin tahu :D) makanya teorinya saya tulis juga diatas (setelah disunting sedikit, sih..) tapi kayaknya tidak nyambung ya?

Dan buat isi cerita.. maaf banget kalau charanya OOC, AU, ceritanya ga jelas, dan kekurangan kekurangan lain... ._.

Jadi... makasih banget buat reader-tachi yang setidaknya udah baca... apalagi yang berbaik hati mau review... karena tombol buat review tersedia selalu lho.. ^^a


End file.
